tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cybertronian Civil Wars
For millions of years, Cybertron has been wracked with civil war. Canon G1 cartoon continuity It is unknown if there were any planetary civil wars among the Quintessons while they controlled Cybertron (although there was certainly crime and punishment). The first known war was the robot slave revolt around 11 million years BCE. The Quintessons had built Cybertron as a factory to produce two types of slave robots: military hardware and consumer goods. For a million years, the Quintessons maintained control, but when the robots began to develop emotions, they turned on their cruel Quintesson masters. The first revolt was carried out by, interestingly enough, a band of non-warrior robots (workers, scientists, and technicians). They were led by a slave called A3, who created a secret weapon called a Coda Remote. Beta, the acting leader of the revolutionaries, led the initial attack on Hive City (which the Quintesssons had built with slave labor) without A3, as he was dealing with last-minute problems with the Coda Remote. The attack went well at first, but the motley band of freedom fighters soon proved to be no match for the Quintessons' many Dark Guardians. Suddenly, however, A3 arrived from his hidden lab and used his Coda Remote, which was activated when he removed his slave brand and turned its reverse side to the Dark Guardians. It emitted a wide beam of light that caused the giant robots to stop in their tracks and fall down. A3 and Beta went on to lead a successful revolt against the Quintessons. After the slaves drove the Quintessons away from Cybertron, peace reigned. However, the division between consumer-goods and military-hardware was becoming acute, as the two groups had even named themselves differently: the consumer-goods robots called themselves Autobots, and the military-hardware robots were known as Decepticons. While the Autobots preferred a peaceful existence, the Decepticons wanted conquest. For a time, the Decepticons succeeded. (It should be noted that the Matrix was already in existence at this point, apparently being secretly passed from one Autobot leader to the next, as is the practice today.) The Autobots couldn't match the brute strength of the Decepticons, so they turned to stealth, learning the art of transformation. Using this new technology, they defeated the Decepticons and ruled for many centuries in a "Golden Age." Peace was kept with the use of Guardian robots (based upon the Quintessons' Dark Guardians), sentinels that protected cities, quelled uprisings, and generally did the dirty work of war. However, the Decepticons eventually learned to transform and also developed some form of anti-gravity that allowed them to fly without the use of jets. They also built a powerful leader for themselves: Megatron. Thus, circa 9 million years BCE, the war began anew. Megatron led his army from victory to victory, targeting mainly power centers to fuel his troops and build his forces. While the Guardian robots were powerful enough to strike fear in the Decepticons, even those giants were suffering at Megatron's hands. Even the safety of the Matrix was in question, so Alpha Trion (formerly known as A3) kept it in hiding for many years. It was to this time of violent flux that the newly-created Aerialbots were accidentally sent from the year 1986. Category:1986 The Aerialbots soon met a young, energetic worker at an energy-shipment facility. This robot, Orion Pax, was in awe of the Decepticons, but his feelings changed when Megatron attacked his workplace and gravely wounded him, his girlfriend Ariel, and his friend Dion. The Aerialbots took Orion to Alpha Trion, who was devising new ways to combat the Decepticons. Alpha Trion rebuilt Orion into Optimus Prime, the first of a "new breed" capable of fighting Megatron. He also rebuilt Ariel into Elita One, but but unfortunately Dion was too badly damaged even for Alpha Trion's advanced healing techniques, and died in the attack. At some point, Prime was named leader of the Autobots, and Alpha Trion gave him the Matrix. (This may have been when he was first created; the timeline is uncertain. There's even confusion about when Alpha Trion acquired the Matrix in the first place; when he is seen taking it, he looks older than he did when he built Prime.) For the next five million years, the war raged on, draining Cybertron of its resources. Even the buildings and landscapes, which used to glow with radiant energy, became dull and barren. In search of new energy sources, Optimus Prime led a team of Autobots on an interplanetary expedition that ended when Megatron attacked and boarded their ship. As the Autobots and Decepticons fought, the ship strayed too close to the nearby planet Earth, and the resulting crash and rendered them all catatonic. For the next four million years, Shockwave commanded the Decepticons on Cybertron, who maintained the upper hand. When the Earth-bound Transformers were revived in 1984, Megatron schemed to harness Earth's resources and send the energy to Cybertron. With the invention of the space bridge, interplanetary travel became very easy, and Megatron's plans came closer to fruition. Category:1984 MUX History With resources on Cybertron dangerously depleted, the war front has moved almost entirely to Earth. Both sides continue to send energon back to Cybertron, but most of the fighting takes place on Earth. Nomenclature A note about nomenclature: The current conflict (i.e., the one that's been going on for nine million years) has been called both the "Third Cybertronian War" and the "Great War." The Second Cybertronian War, then, was probably the original Autobot-Decepticon battle that began after the Quintessons were driven away, and the First Cybertronian War would be that slave revolt. This nomenclature, however, was never visibly demonstrated until after the Transformers became fully aware of their origins as creations of the Quintessons; it is apparent that a different numerical identification system for the conflicts was in use beforehand, given statements by Perceptor, who referred to the third war as if it had occurred quite some time ago. Category:Cybertron Category: History Category:Wars